


Calum Blurbs

by hsmuffintop (elizabethwcu)



Series: Tumblr Blurbs [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/hsmuffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr made my masterlist Not Work At All so I'm putting all my blurbs into chaptered works on here so people can read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoking weed together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Smoking weed with calum (idk if you do smut so this doesn't necessarily have to have any)

You didn’t smoke weed very often, but when you did, it was always with Calum. He was the only person that you could trust to let your guard down like that around and he knew that. He always made sure that you didn’t smoke too much and that there were always enough snacks for when you got the munchies. He’d do whatever you wanted to do once you were high, watching whatever TV episode or movie you wanted to watch, sometimes making out if you wanted to, really just doing whatever you wanted until your highs wore out.


	2. Taking your kid to get shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a cake blurb where you guys bring in your kid to get their shots and how they'd react to their kid getting them and all that?

You and Calum had been trying to calm your son down all morning. He usually loves going to the doctor, but he knows that he’s getting shots today. It took you twenty minutes to get him into his car seat, then ten more to get him out when you got to the doctor’s office. Now you’re sitting in the waiting room and trying to calm him down because he’s started crying again. A nurse calls out his name and Calum picks him up and you both follow the nurse into a room where she tells you that the doctor should be in in a few minutes. Of course, your son is still crying when the doctor comes in and you ask if there’s anything you could possibly do to get him to calm down. The doctor asks if your son looks up to you or Calum more, and you say Calum because your little boy wants to be just like him. The doctor asks Calum to stand against the exam table, still holding your son because he had started to cry even harder when he tried to put him down.

“Okay, kiddo. I’m gonna show you something that’s really cool, okay? Your mom says that you want to be like your dad when you grow up, is that right?” the doctor asks your son, and he nods his little head, sniffling now but still hiding in Calum’s chest.

“How about I give your dad a shot and then you can see that there’s nothing to worry about,” the doctor says, looking at Calum to see if that’s okay. Calum nods, having never been wary about needles if the amount of ink on his arms had anything to say about it. The doctor goes through the whole process of sterilizing Calum’s skin with an alcohol swab and getting the air out of the syringe, then counts to three and injects the needle, quickly covering it with a band-aid.

“See, buddy? It’s not that bad. It didn’t even hurt,” Calum says, petting your son’s hair and kissing the top of his head. “Are you ready for yours now? Can you be a big boy and be strong like me?” Your son nods his head, then shakes it no when Calum asks if he wants to sit on the table.

The doctor gives your son his shots, one in each arm, and gives him band-aids that match the one Calum has on his arm. The morning could have started better, but it ended pretty well, Calum treating all of you to ice cream after you leave the doctor.


	3. dominant!Calum request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: can you do a dominant calum smut blurb?

You walked into your apartment, noticing that something was different. You couldn’t quite put your finger on it, but there was something…off. You kicked off your shoes by the door and took off your coat, putting it on the hook in the entryway. You put your bag down, too, and walk into your living room, nearly jumping out of your skin at the sight of Calum standing there.

“Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me, Calum!” You go to smack his arm playfully, but when you reach out, he grabs your wrist tightly.

“I don’t think you wanna do that,” he says, slowly, his voice deeper than normal. You’re confused and it must show on your face because Calum leans in and whispers in your ear.

“Do you remember what we talked about a couple nights ago?” You thought back, knowing that that was the last time you and he had had sex, trying to remember what he could be talking about. You’d been laying there after you finished, talking about different things you each wanted to try. You remember saying things like trying new toys and maybe getting frisky in public, but there wasn’t anything else, except that Calum had said he’d wanted to try being more dominant…Oh. _That._ He’s doing _that,_ now. Like, right now. Okay.

“Ahh,” he says into your ear, noticing how you relaxed in his grip. “You figured it out. Good job, baby.” He leans back and looks into your eyes, relaxing his grip on your wrist enough for you to take your hand back, then speaking at a normal volume. “I know we didn’t talk about specifics the other night, but I’ve been thinking about doing this all day and I’ve been hard for hours so I was thinking we could try a little bit today and go into it a little bit more some other time?” His statement ends like a question and you can’t help but love him, standing there hard in his jeans in front of you but still making sure that you want this as much as he does. Always the gentleman.

You think for a second before speaking. “I’ll tell you what. I’m gonna go into my room and put on something that you like. You stay out here, and in five minutes, I’ll be ready and you can do whatever you want.” You see Calum’s eyes light up at the thought of what you might be wearing (or not) when he sees you next and you can’t help but smile. You kiss him once, quickly, before turning around and walking toward your bedroom, not getting too far before you feel a slap on your ass.

“Not yet, Cal,” you say as you walk away, feeling his eyes on you as you go.

It’s not until you’re in your bedroom that you realize how nervous, but also strangely turned on, you are. You can’t help but be excited about giving up control and letting Calum be in charge, knowing that there is so much he could do to you, but you’re also nervous just like you are every time you try something new.

You take a few deep breaths before taking off your clothes and putting on Calum’s favorite lingerie set: black lace with little pink bows that make your chest and ass look amazing, according to him. You stand in front of your mirror and give yourself a little pep talk which calms you down enough to lay on your bed and close your eyes, waiting for Calum.

You hear him gasp when he sees you there, opening your eyes just in time to see him school his features back into something more collected than he actually feels. You close your eyes again, thinking that not knowing where he is or when he’s going to do something will add to the excitement. You hear his shirt hit the floor, then the sound of his belt clanging as he takes it off, the sound of him taking his jeans off (with some grunting and hopping around) following.

You feel his weight on the bed and hold your breath, not realizing you’re doing it until you feel his hand on your stomach and let it out.

“Relax, baby,” you hear him say, kissing your stomach, “It’s just me.” He kisses up to the bottom of your bra, then all over your chest and up your neck and jaw to your ear. “You can open your eyes,” he says, and you do. The first thing you see is his smiling face, his eyes still dark with lust but his smile so bright. You smile back at him, letting him know that you’re okay with whatever is about to happen.

“Are you ready, babe?” he asks, and you nod, then say yes when he doesn’t move, guessing that he wanted to hear you say it before moving on to actually do anything to you.

He starts out simple enough; kissing you and touching you all over, getting you warmed up like he usually does, his hands knowing where to go without much thought because you’ve done this so many times. You close your eyes and just _feel;_ his hands wandering up and down your sides, across your chest, over your stomach, down your thighs. You open your eyes again when he stop touching you, wondering what he’s going to do next.

“I would tell you to get undressed, but I love this outfit on you so much that I don’t want you to take it off,” he says, on his knees between your legs, and you’re a little confused. How is he going to do anything with you still partially dressed?

“But I wanna go down on you more, so take these off,” he says, fitting two fingers under the waistband of your panties and snapping them against your skin. You do as he asks and he immediately latches his mouth onto you, licking up and down your folds, against your clit, shallowly thrusting his tongue inside you every so often. You don’t mean to come, but your orgasm hits you out of nowhere, surprising both you and Calum. He keeps his mouth moving through your orgasm until you push his head away.

“I wanna suck your dick,” you say, reaching for his dick through his boxer briefs, but he stops you with a hand on your wrist.

“I would love nothing more than for you to suck my dick right now, but I know I’d come in your mouth because you’re so fucking good at it. I’m in charge and I want to come inside of you. I would ask what position you want but it doesn’t matter what you want, does it?” You shake your head no and try not to think about how much you really like this side of Calum. He kisses you hard and gets off the bed for a second, grabbing lube and almost ripping his boxer briefs off. You’d agreed a while ago that condoms aren’t necessary since you’re both clean and aren’t fucking anyone else who might not be.

You watch as Calum puts some of the lube on his dick even though you’re pretty wet from coming, not wanting there to not be enough lubrication and end up hurting you.

“Are you ready, babe?” he asks, and you nod your head and say yes at the same time. He lines his dick up and thrusts all the way in in one motion, forcing a loud moan from the both of you. You feel so full, even though this is definitely not the first time he’s fucked you, and definitely not the first time he’s been that deep. You think that it’s just the moment and the way he’s fucking you; seemingly not caring at all about what you want because _he’s_ in charge this time. You like it.

He goes at a fast pace, slamming into you and causing you to cry out each time he thrusts in, saying “Calum” or “fuck” or “right there.” It doesn’t surprise you that he gets close fast, asking how close you are because he wants you to come with him.

“I’m almost there, baby. Just a little more.” You can feel yourself on the edge of coming, just needing a little push to fall over the edge. Calum leans down and says into your ear, “I want you to come for me right fucking now, baby. I want to feel you come around me, I want to feel you come all over my dick, baby.” That pushes you over the edge and then some, and his words combined with the way he’s fucking you into the mattress make you come harder than you ever have with him. You can only guess that your orgasm made him come, too, because you can hear his moans louder than they have been since you started, and you can feel how tense his body is on top of yours. You’re pretty sure that you almost black out, but the feeling of Calum’s skin against your own keeps you in the present, and you just lay underneath him, riding your high for as long as you can.

You feel Calum pull out and flop over next to you, just barely getting far away enough so as to not fall down on top of you. All you can hear is both of your hard breathing for the next few minutes, and you belatedly think that you should take a shower before you fall asleep of you’ll both be sticky and sweaty in the morning.

“Cal,” you say, batting a hand around and eventually hitting his arm, “gotta shower.”

“Tired,” he says. “Can’ we doit inna mornin’?” You sit up (with a lot of effort) and lean down to whisper in his ear, “We can have round two in the shower.” Calum opens his eyes and looks at you for a few seconds before replying.

“Give me five minutes.”


	4. Taking his kid on his morning jog with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anarchyaustralia asked: hot single dad calum taking his little one in a stroller on his morning jogs
> 
> Elizabeth asked for one thing for each of the boys and I answered them all in one post, and this is Calum's part :)

“Are you ready to go for a run today, my little daffodil?” Calum asks his nine month old, Delilah, and she smiles back at him. She’s always been such a happy baby, and he’s glad that her mother leaving didn’t affect her like it did him. He was so sad for months, but he always found happiness in spending time with his little sunshine, so he spent as much time with her as possible. Being a single dad did make it difficult to do things by himself because he can’t just leave her at home when he goes out, and good babysitters are hard to find these days, so he just takes Delilah with him wherever he goes.

Calum gets his little girl buckled into her stroller, making sure that none of the clips are pinching her and none of the straps are too tight. It’s sunny and hot out today, even though it’s only 9 a.m., so he put sunscreen on both of them (SPF 15 for him, 100 for her), made sure the canopy was down so she wouldn’t be in the sun too much, and put her little hat and sunglasses on. Some people say he’s overprotective. He just doesn’t want his baby to get sunburn (she got her mother’s fair skin).

When he’s double- and triple-checked that he has everything he needs (keys, phone, water, juice, daughter), he heads out the door into the bright sunlight and down his driveway, walking for a little bit before speeding up to a jog by the time he reaches the end of his street. He knows that most of the ladies who live in his neighborhood know his jogging schedule by heart, watching out their windows or from their front porches as he jogs by with Delilah. Sometimes he’ll stop to chat if he’s tired, but he knows that they just want to look at him all hot and sweaty with his shirt off. Sometimes he goes a little overboard on purpose just to see their reactions, taking the lid off of his water bottle and pouring the water all over himself, laughing quietly when he sees them turn red and scurry inside. It’s a lot of fun and he knows that it’s probably a little mean, but he knows that he’s just eye candy to them, someone they can think about while their husbands attempt to have sex with them (one of them even told him that). When he stops to take a break at the halfway point before turning around and heading back home, he sits on a bench and talks to Delilah while he catches his breath and sips his water, checks her little arms and legs to see if her skin looks pink yet, adds a little more sunscreen to her little feet because they’ve started to stick out from under the shade of the canopy. If he’s honest, Calum wants someone in his life that he can share Delilah with, someone for her to call Mom one day, but dating with a kid is so hard and he’s scared that no one will make him as happy as his little girl does. He moves that thought to the back of his mind, though, as he stands and makes his way back home, already thinking about what he’s going to make them for lunch after their post-exercise nap.


	5. You're pregnant (after taking three tests to make sure)

It’s not that you didn’t want a baby, but you didn’t really…want…one. You’d be fine with having one, but you’d be just as fine not having one, too. You’d tried to explain that to Calum over and over again, but your words never worked right and always came out all twisty and Calum would get mad because he wanted to have a kid (or two) with you; that’s all he wanted (besides marrying you, but that’s a whole different argument). You and he’d gotten in a pretty big argument about it, but you kind of stopped talking about it and never brought it up again.

Until now.

You knew something was wrong when you woke up that morning. Well, not necessarily _wrong_ , but different. You’d almost gotten sick while brushing your teeth, which had never happened before. You called your mom after Calum left to go write with the boys and she asked all kinds of questions about what you’d had for dinner the night before, or if you’ve been feeling sick lately, but you said that there was nothing out of the ordinary that had happened to you. “I think we’re both thinking the same thing, honey,” she’d said, and you hated to admit it, but she was right, so you went to the drug store by your house and bought three pregnancy tests, just in case.

You didn’t have enough patience to do one at a time, so you drank six glasses of water and waited until you couldn’t stand it anymore, then took all three tests into the bathroom with you and did all three at once. You waited the amount of time that it said to on the box, then five more minutes because you wanted to make sure that it was done.

All three had little blue plus signs.

You almost fainted.

So now you’re standing in your bathroom, silently freaking out because, _holy shit I’m pregnant._  You’re trying to figure it out, but the answer is obvious. You’ve never been really regular with your periods, so the fact that it’s a little bit late this month didn’t worry you. The thing that had changed, what your mom was looking for on the phone earlier, was that you and Calum had been kind of iffy about using condoms. You figured that you’re both clean and not exactly against having a kid, so sometimes if you were in a rush, you’d just…not.

You’re still standing in the bathroom when Calum gets home, and he’s obviously worried about you because you’re just kind of standing there and not looking at him or doing anything else, really. He walks up to you, then he sees what’s in your hand.

“Is that…?” he asks, and you nod. “Are you…?” he asks again, and you nod again. Calum can’t help the huge smile that takes over his face, but he stops when he sees that you aren’t smiling.

“What’s wrong, babe? Aren’t you happy about it?”

“Yeah, I am, it’s just…we’ve been fighting about it so much and my stupid pride is in the way right now because if I show you that I’m happy about this, that means you’ve won and I don’t want to have to admit that you were right all along.” Calum chuckles at that, your pride being one of the first things he fell in love with.

“Well, babe, how about we call it even after we go to the doctor tomorrow and make sure that these aren’t all false positives?” You smile up at him, and he knows he’s won.

“Yeah, that sounds good to me.”


	6. Friends with benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omg cab you please do a friends with benefits with calum?!

so you and Calum had been friends for a while, and all your friends were always talking about how he looked at you, or how he acted differently around you, or how he always _conveniently_ ended up dancing with you at parties, and his friends were saying the same things about you. you decided to bring it up one night, sitting on your friend’s couch with him, both with red cups in your hands. “you know,” you’d said, and he’d turned his body to pay better attention to you. he always does that. “my friends were talking to me earlier and said that you look at me differently than all the other girls? what’s that all about?” you’d asked, and, because he was a little drunk, he launched into a story about how he’d liked you for a while but knew that you weren’t really big on the idea of being in a relationship right then, but that all he wanted to do when you were dancing together at parties was push you up against the nearest wall and kiss the hell out of you, then maybe find a room upstairs and fuck you like you deserved to be fucked, and he’d just overshared so much but he didn’t care because all he wanted was you.

so you started casually fucking around with him, and a couple of other people, but you started to see that none of the others can make you feel the same way he does, or fuck you as deep as he does, or make you come as hard as he does. so tonight you’re planning on asking him to be more than just fuck buddies, but you feel like as long as you still get to fuck him, you’re gonna win no matter what.


	7. Calum's jealous that you're dating Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: You break up with Calum for Harry and he gets pissed so he says bad things about you then the boys tell him to chill since you never were ACTUALLY dating Harry you were just friends then he tries to get you back but you kinda hate him now #rejected

so you and Calum would be together (obvi) but he’s being an ass one day while you’re all hanging out with the guys and trying to make you jealous so you play his game right back at him and start talking about how hot Harry is and how you’d love to know what it’s like to be with a real man like Harry because he’s got to be better than Calum in bed and Calum gets all mad like “well fine if you love Harry so much, I’m gonna call him right now so you two can go fuck and then you can tell me how much better you like him” and you think he’s done but he keeps on going (this Harry thing must have struck a chord with him), talking about how only easy girls go for Harry and how you’d like his dick better anyway because you’re so loose for everyone, and you’re like what the fuck? so you say “uh, Cal, you’re being kind of mean” and the other guys are backing you up because you’re just _joking_ , and Calum just kind of sits there like “oh,” and you’re like “yeah, oh” and he’s trying to apologize but you’re not having any of it and a couple of days later you’re still peeved about it and not talking to him and he’s trying to get the guys to talk to you for him but they’re not budging, either, because they’re all on your side and he’s trying his hardest but that’s what he gets for being an ass and yelling at you.


	8. You're neighbors with Calum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hey, could you write a blurb or smthin about being neighbors with calum??

so your and Calum’s families have been neighbors for years, and you and him have been neighbors literally your whole lives. you’d asked your parents once how they got to know the Hoods, and they said that the first weekend after they moved into the house as a newly married couple, the Hoods invited them over to dinner because they noticed all of the pizza deliveries coming to the house (your parents had forgotten where they’d put the kitchen appliances and didn’t find them until after they’d given up and bought all new ones a couple weeks later). they were the sweetest couple your parents had ever met, so instantly kind and caring, and they’ve all been good friends ever since. when Mali was born, your parents decided to have a kid, too, and that’s where you came from (after a few tries). the Hoods had another kid, a son, closer to your age than Mali, so you grew up together and became best friends, staying that way all through high school and to this day.

they’d built you a tree house when you were younger, and now that you’re older you still go up there sometimes to think. you’re up there now, heading for refuge after another failed date and wanting to be by yourself for a little while. you hear a knock on the door, which is in the floor a couple of feet from where you’re sitting. you crawl over and open it, seeing Calum’s smiling face. “can I join you?” he asks, and you’ve never been able to say no to him. he must see that you’re upset because he cups your cheek with his hand. “what’s wrong?” he asks, and you shrug, but he knows better. “another bad date?” you nod your head. “what happened? did this guy try to make you pay, too?” and you laugh. that guy had been a disaster. “no, he just wasn’t right for me. I think I’m just too picky. I want someone who can make me laugh, and listen to me, and pay attention to me when I need it, but back off when I don’t, and just a good guy, you know? someone like…” you look up, something clicking in your head that’s been a lifetime in the making. “someone like you” you say, and Calum’s eyes get wide and he sits up straighter. “someone like me? we’ve been best friends our whole lives and now you’re saying you want to date me?” he asks, a little hysterical, but he’s entitled to it. this is kind of a big thing to admit to your best friend. “yeah, I guess I am. so do you want to?” you ask, getting more and more nervous because he’s kind of freaking out about it. then he smiles. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	9. You're a tattoo artist and he has a pain kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: THAT TATTOO PROMPT YOU JUST REBLOGGED YES PLEASE
> 
> this is the prompt: There are a lot of tattoo artist 5sos AUs but what about tattoo artist Y/N?? Like hell yea, Calum comes in to get a sleeve done that takes like 5 hours and they talk the whole time and it’s just really cute and Calum is super shocked because this pretty girl just gave him some badass ink so naturally he asks her out.

It had taken you a while to get to L.A., but you finally have a shop here and you’re not leaving any time soon. You’d worked out of numerous shops since getting your license, trying to get enough skills under your belt and save up enough money to move out here and find a reasonably priced space to set up in, not to mention the literal hundreds of people you had to screen through before hiring the three people who work with you.

You have your regulars, people who come in every couple months or so, wanting something new or wanting to add to something they’ve already got going, but you mostly get new people coming in as they pass through, usually saying something about how L.A. has the best tattoo artists in the country.

One day you’re sitting behind the desk and doodling in your sketch book, just something to pass the time, when you hear the bell above the door chime as someone comes in. You look up, seeing a boy who can only be described as tall, dark, and handsome. He’s tall with black hair and beautiful olive skin, and looks like he takes care of himself if his biceps have anything to say about it. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and basketball shorts, a backwards snapback and Nikes.

“Can I help you?” you ask, drawing his attention to you from where he was looking around the shop.

“Yeah,” he says, smiling and making his way over to you. “I’d like to get a tattoo.”

“Well you’re in the right place, my friend,” you say, closing your sketch book and putting it on the counter in front of you. “What are you thinking of getting?”

“Well,” he starts, and proceeds to go on a five minute rant about how he wants a full sleeve, on his right arm, not his left, because he wants it to have cohesion and there’s not much blank space left on his left arm, and he’s in a band so he wants their logo in there somewhere, and he wants it to be kind of musical with notes and maybe a guitar somewhere, and he wants to look at it and be able to think of his band family and his tour family _and_  his actual family, even though he’s already got his sister’s name on his other arm and his parents’ initials on his hands, and he wants something about his heritage, and he just goes on and on and on.

You eventually have to stop him, saying “tell me five things you want in this sleeve and we’ll start there. Also tell me your name because you haven’t done that yet.” So he tells you his name is Calum. He also tells you what he wants in the sleeve, where he wants it, what colors he likes, everything. You get some ideas in your head and leave him in the waiting area, going into the back room to sketch something out that he’ll hopefully love. You have to go back to him quickly, though, because you need to get the dimensions of his arm right on the paper before you can sketch anything out.

Forty five minutes later, you think you’ve got something good. It’s got everything he’d asked for and then some, working in his band’s logo, the heritage of both of his parents, some of the bigger arenas he’s played with his band, his bass guitar, even the make of his amps. You show it to him and his face lights up, wanting to get started on inking it into his skin right away. You tell him that it’s going to take a few hours just for the outline, and he’s okay with that. “I cleared out my schedule to come here, so take as long as you need.”

You get Calum set up in a chair, asking Rex to prep his arm while you get the final sketch on paper in the marker that will stay on as your guideline for most of the process. It takes you longer to trace the outline than it does for Rex to clean and shave Calum’s arm, so by the time you get back to your chair, Calum and Rex are laughing about something.

Calum’s also got his shirt off, and damn if that sight doesn’t make you sweat a little bit.

“I’m glad to see you’re having a good time out here. Thanks for prepping him, Rex. You can go away now.” Rex goes away, but not before telling you to be gentle with Calum. You laugh and start the process of laying the paper on Calum’s arm so that the marker can transfer correctly. It takes about twenty minutes to get his whole arm done, a little longer than usual because you’d cut your transfer paper into smaller pieces to make it go on easier, but it looks better than you’d expected when you get it all on. You walk Calum over to the mirror so he can look at it, and his face lights up when he sees all the details that you’ve put into it.

“This is gonna be sick.”

You get Calum to sit back down in your chair and get your station set up.

“I don’t have to tell you that this might hurt a little bit, do I?” you ask, smiling, after you get your gun put together, and Calum smiles right back at you.

“No, man. Do your thing.”

You get a pretty good pace going, starting at his wrist and working your way up his arm, making conversation but not too much because you need to focus on your work. You’re pretty good at tattooing while holding small talk, though, so that’s mostly what you do. Calum takes instruction well, leaning forward when you need him to and twisting his arm around for you to get to the tricky parts.

“I’m almost done, Calum. I’ve just got to get your shoulder outlined and then we’ll see about adding some color to this bad boy.”

“Alright,” he says, his voice sounding strained.

“Do you need to take a break?”

“No, I’m good. Might not be able to sit through color, though.”

“That’s fine. We can make an appointment for you to come back tomorrow to get it finished. To be honest, I’ve never had anyone sit as well as you have today.” That makes Calum smile and you would swear that he blushed, too.

The thing about outlining his shoulder is that you have to get really close to him because there’s some real intricate parts of the outline up there that you can’t mess up. It’s not any more difficult or anything, but the fact that your face is going to be so close to his face may cause you to lose focus a little bit, especially if he’s gonna be watching you as closely as he has for the rest of the outline.

You get started on his shoulder and finish in an hour and a half, putting your gun down and looking over the rest of his arm to see if you missed any spots. You’re not one to toot your own horn, but it looks damn good from where you’re sitting, and you can only hope that Calum likes it. _He better_ , you think, _because he’s stuck with it for the rest of his life._

You get the ointment slathered on the recently finished part after cleaning off the excess ink, and you help him stand without bumping his arm on anything. He gets in front of the mirror and you swear he tears up looking at the ink on his arm.

“Do you like it?”

“I fucking love it. Thank you so much. I would hug you but I can’t,” he says, beaming.

“Well thanks,” you say, a smile on your face that probably matches his in intensity. You just love it when clients are satisfied with their ink. It makes you feel good that you’ve made them so happy. “Let’s get you all taped up and out front to pay, then you can get going.”

You get the plastic wrapped around his arm, using a few smaller pieces instead of one big piece so that he can still have full range of motion. You walk him up to the front counter to pay and set up his appointment for the next day, and to see him out.

“You know, my ink was cheaper than I thought it was gonna be, so I have a little extra cash. Do you want to go out to dinner with me?”

You smile. “You’re smooth. I’d love to go to dinner with you. Let me just ask Rex to close up for me and I’ll be right back.” You successfully convince Rex to close up for you, not even having to offer him something like usual. When you ask why he’s being so nice tonight, he replies:

“The first thing he told me when you sat him down and went to do his outline was ‘God, she’s beautiful.’ You two kids have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Okay, Rex,” you call out as you head back to the front of the shop where Calum is waiting for you. “Thanks again!”

“Make good choices!” you hear Rex call from the back, and you laugh, taking Calum’s left arm when he offers it to you and heading out the door with someone you hope you’ll get to spend time with a lot more often in the near future.


	10. He fixes your flat tire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a husband!sos blurb night

you’d woken up grumpy this morning, had a bad day at work, and it’s all topped off by you getting out of your car to see that one of your tires is flat. you honestly just want to go inside and cry, and Calum sees that something’s wrong when you walk in the door.

“what’s wrong babe?” he asks, and your face crumples and you start crying instantly. he opens his arms and you walk into them, nuzzling your face into his chest. he lets you cry, waiting until your sobs turn to sniffles to ask you what’s wrong again.

“I’ve just had the worst day. I woke up in a bad mood, and nothing went right at work today, and I just saw that I have a flat tire, and I just want to go to bed and have my husband hold me and sing to me and just start a new day tomorrow.”

Calum kisses the top of your head and chuckles. “How about you go get into some comfortable clothes and put in a movie, and I’ll go change your tire and come back in and watch the movie with you, and we can cuddle all you want.”

“Thank you, Calum. You really are the best husband ever.” So you go up to your room and change into a tank top and a pair of Calum’s sweatpants, pulling your hair up. You go back to the living room and pick out a movie, one of your favorites that Calum secretly likes too. You go out to the garage to check on Calum, and you like what you see. He’s got his shirt off, probably because he didn’t want to risk getting it dirty, and he’s already got your car jacked up and the spare tire out of the trunk, sitting next to him. You watch as he unscrews the lug nuts and puts them in the little dish beside him, and you definitely don’t stare at his biceps as he moves the heavy tire to the side, placing the spare on. He looks up and sees you watching him, and you send him a cheeky wave. he waves back, screwing the lug nuts back onto the spare tire, standing up and putting his shirt back on.

“leave it off,” you say, smirking at him, and he smirks right back, walking into your house and sitting on the couch, ready to watch the movie you picked out. and if you end up abandoning the movie halfway through because you can’t keep your hands off your sexy husband, then that’s nobody’s business but yours.


	11. Calum has a one night stand with his best friend and she ends up pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Are you able to please do something with Cal where he and his best friend go out and drink to much, end up having a one night stand and she ends up pregnant?

“Calum! That tickles! Stop it!” There’s no heat behind her words, more laughter than anything else as she tries to get Calum’s sneaky hands _away_  from her sides.

“What?” he slurs, him having had much more to drink than her. That’s not to say that she didn’t have a lot, though. He just had more. “’m not doin’ anythin’.”

She finally grabs onto his wrists and pulls them away from her sides. “You might not be meaning to, but you were doing something. We gotta get up the stairs to my apartment. Then you can touch me all you want.” That gets Calum’s attention, him freeing his wrists from her hands and going up the steps much faster than she’s ever seen anyone with that much alcohol in their system move. She finally reaches her door and sees him standing there, hopping from foot to foot, impatient. She laughs and unlocks the door as fast as she can, and Calum has his lips on hers before the door is even open all the way.

* * *

They spend the night together, learning the curves and straights of each other’s bodies in a way that only lovers know, both mentally swearing that something like this is never going to happen again even as they hit their highs together, his hands leaving bruises on her hips and hers leaving scratches down his chest that will definitely hurt in the morning.

* * *

She wakes up with a terrible headache. She’s no stranger to a bad hangover, which could be fortunate or unfortunate depending on how one looks at it. She’s awake before Calum, who probably won’t even move until at least 10, much less wake up before noon. She walks into her kitchen, squinting her eyes against the sun coming through her windows and filling two tall glasses with water, downing one and filling it up again before getting the Ibuprofen from the cabinet above the sink. She takes three, swallowing them with a sip from her glass before taking both glasses and the bottle of pills back to her bedroom, wasting time until Calum stirs and will undoubtedly feel worse than she does.

* * *

She doesn’t notice that anything is different until six weeks later. She overhears one of her coworkers talking about period cramps and she realizes that she didn’t have a period the previous month. She was so busy and stressed about deadlines that it must have just slipped her mind. It takes her a minute, but she realizes what that means. She counts back in her head, and yeah, it all adds up. Shit.

She goes to the drug store on her lunch break and buys four pregnancy tests. Just to make sure. She waits until she gets home to take them because she didn’t want to do them at work and someone end up finding out about it. The fact that she couldn’t concentrate on anything and asked her boss if she could leave three hours early is irrelevant.

She read the instructions. She read them three times. She made sure to do everything right. She hasn’t moved since setting the timer on her phone, watching the numbers tick down, down, down, until it hits zero. Even though she was watching the numbers, the beep still startles her, and when she moves to turn the sound off, she sees that her hands are shaking.

 _Now or never_ , she thinks to herself, and she would much rather do never, but if this is something that is real and happening, she needs to know now so she can make plans accordingly.

* * *

All four tests have double pink lines. She makes an appointment with her doctor for the next morning.

* * *

Her doctor’s appointment goes well. Only a few weeks along, not much to see yet, but what’s there is healthy. Now she just has to tell Calum. She doesn’t know how, though. Sending him a text saying they need to talk will scare him, and calling him will scare him even more. She settles for texting him and saying that if he doesn’t have any plans tonight, he should come over and hang out for a little while. It takes him a few minutes to text back, but when he does, he says he’ll be there after he gets off work, with three smiley faces at the end.

 

“Do you want a beer?” she calls out from her kitchen, easily hearing Calum’s affirmative “yeah!” from where he’s seated on the couch. When she walks up to him with just one in her hand, he gives her a look.

“Aren’t you gonna have one, too?” he asks, and she shakes her head.

“Not tonight, Cal.”

The look is still on his face. “Why not? Are you pregnant or something?” He means it as a joke, laughing after he says it, but the look on her face must give her away because his face falls and he almost drops his beer. “Oh. Shit. Um.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say. “When did you find out?” he eventually asks, genuine curiosity in his voice.

“This morning. Well, technically yesterday, but this morning I went to the doctor and got my official diagnosis.” Calum sits there, a question on his tongue, and she knows that he wants to ask it but doesn’t want to deal with the possible reprimand he’ll get if he does.

He does it anyway. “Who’s the father?”

“The only guy I’ve slept with in the past two months.” She gives him a second to put it together, and he thankfully does. She didn’t want to have to spell it out for him.

“Me?” She nods her head. He almost drops his beer. “Oh. Oh, my God. I. I don’t know what to say.” He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair, taking a minutes to let it sink in. Then he looks at her, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “What do you need me to do? I’ll do whatever you need, just tell me. I’m gonna be the best dad I can be, okay? God, this is unreal. Wait,” he says, wiping his eyes where the tears have fallen and sitting up straight, taking her hands in his. “You are keeping it, aren’t you?”

It’s her turn to tear up, nodding her head quickly because, even though this wasn’t intentional and severely throws a wrench in her plans for the next five years, she wants this so much. “Yeah, Cal. I am. And I’m so glad that you want to be here with me, supporting me through it. You’re gonna be a great dad, I know you are.”

They spend the rest of the night figuring out specifics. They agree that he’s moving in with her, they’re not putting a label on their relationship because there really wasn’t one except “good friends” before they got drunk and had a one night stand, PDA is okay as long as it’s inside the apartment (for now) and whoever is doing it asks permission first.

Calum leaves at three in the morning, back to his apartment five blocks away to start packing up stuff to move in with her.

* * *

Eight months later (two weeks late), baby Thomas arrives, healthy as ever and definitely loved by his parents.


	12. He says he loves you after you give him a blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a Calum blow job where like its so good and after he says he loves you

so Calum wouldn’t mean for the first time he tells you he loves you to be after a blowjob, but that’s how it happens. you were making out and you’d gone down on him before and he’d gone down on you before and there have been a few hands in a few places, so the fact that this makeout session is leading to one of you going down on the other one isn’t really a big deal. little does Calum know that you’ve been doing some research for your technique, just little things like how to flick your tongue around the head of his cock and where the best places are to apply pressure, but he can definitely notice that you’re doing something different from the second you get your mouth on him. it doesn’t take long before he’s whimpering and tense, the biggest signs that he’s close, so you pull off and ask “where do you wanna come baby?” and he stutters out “in your mouth” and you barely get your mouth back on him before he’s coming, shouting out “oh my GOD I love you fucking _shit_ I love you I love you I love you holy FUCK I love you so much oh my God” and then he’d come down and realize what he’d said and start to panic but then you’d just say “I love you too, babe, and you’re welcome” before kissing him and maybe cuddling a little.


	13. He wants you to ride his face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> assholelukey (who has since deactivated) asked: How about a blurb about Calum want you to ride his face ;)

WELL Calum would always be up to try new stuff in the bedroom, especially if it was you trying the new stuff and him getting to experience it. So when he suggested that he try something new on you, you were excited, until he told you what it was. “No way,” you’d say, “What if I’m too heavy and break your nose or something? Your face is probably worth thousands of dollars, if not more, so I don’t want to be the one responsible for ruining it.” And he’d be like “Babe, I’m sure it’s gonna be fine. You can hold on to the headboard and try not to grind down too hard, but, honestly, you know how good I am with my tongue, and you’re gonna have a hard time not wiggling around like you usually do.” So you’d be making out in your bed later that night and he’d ask if you wanted to try riding his face and you’d be like “why not?” so you’d shimmy your way up his body and get on your knees above his face, feeling ridiculous but knowing that it’s gonna feel good so you just have to let yourself relax and just let him do it. So he’d start kissing your inner thighs and you’d relax a little more and eventually settle down enough for his mouth to be against your pussy, and that’s when the magic happens. Calum’s got better range this way to fuck you with his tongue, going back and forth between doing that and licking your clit, making you feel the telltale signs of your orgasm coming up way faster than it ever has. You try to tell him that you’re close but you’ve already fallen over the edge by the time you start to say his name, and he just keeps going through it, holding your thighs apart so you don’t crush his head between them and chuckling as you bang your hands against the wall behind your bed, thankful that you live in a house and not an apartment where neighbors could complain about it.


	14. Public sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohm god can you please write another public sex blurb/imagine with luke or another boy please please

you’d agreed to go with Calum to his friend’s birthday pool party, but as he was the only one you’d know there, you’d made it clear that you’d probably be hanging around him the whole time. he’d been more than okay with that, always wanting to show you off and show people that you’re his. an hour into the party, you’ve both had a few drinks, and you’re making out against the side of the pool. the water is deep enough that you can’t touch the bottom but Calum can, giving you one more reason to hold on to his shoulders as he kisses you like there’s not at least fifty other people walking around and swimming close to you. Calum slips a hand under the water and pulls one of your legs up to wrap around his hips, your other one coming up to join it so you don’t lose your balance. the new position makes it easier for him to grind his hips into yours, and you’d never thought about having sex in public before, but right now, it sounds like a really good plan. there’s a thrill running through your body at the fact that you might get caught, and you know that Calum’s got a small exhibitionist streak that will definitely be satisfied by doing this. you feel Calum’s hand rest against your thigh, still kissing you, moving his hand slowly towards the leg opening of your bathing suit, moving faster when he realizes that you’re not going to stop him. he moves the fabric between your legs to the side, not even hesitating before slipping a finger inside you. you gasp into his mouth, glad for the dark night sky and the fact that you’re in the darkest part of the pool. he adds another finger to open you up a little bit, not able to go down on you to get you ready like he usually does. you bite at his bottom lip and let him know that you’re ready, and you feel his fingers slip out of you and away from your body, presumably taking his dick out of his swim trunks. a few seconds later, you feel the familiar sensation of his dick pressing against you, the almost-too-much pressure of him pushing inside, and the relief and _fullness_  of him getting all the way in. there’s not much he can do in this position in terms of thrusting, but you do your best to grind your hips against his, and once he moves a hand to rub against you, the process goes a lot faster. it only takes a few minutes after that for you to feel your orgasm coming up fast, and you let him know that you’re close. he tells you that he’s close, too, and once he feels you clenching around him, he lets go, both of you moaning into each other’s mouths as you come together, thankful for the loud music to cover the noises you’re making. you pull apart, him still inside of you, and you smile at each other, then start laughing, because, yeah, you just did that.


	15. Strip poker escalates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on my tags on a video of 5SOS on CapitalFM where they were asked questions and had to remove an article of clothing for every wrong answer

you hadn’t planned to play strip poker with the boys and your friends, but you can’t say you’re even remotely upset about it. since only half of you actually know how to play poker, you’d decided to play in teams; one person who knows how to play paired with one who doesn’t. simple.

you’d been paired with Calum, something you’re definitely not upset about, especially after the third hand when he’d had to take his shirt off. you’d had to take yours off, too, the rule being that both people take off the same item of clothing at the same time if possible (obviously the boys aren’t wearing bras, and some people aren’t wearing socks while their partners are, stuff like that), but, again, shirtless Calum.

Calum does well for a couple hands, making all three of the other boys and their teammates remove at least one piece of clothing before preparing for the next hand. unfortunately, he decides to quit while he’s ahead, stating that he’s tired of poker and that maybe you should move on to another activity.

Ashton’s the one who suggests watching a movie, but Michael’s the one who says that nobody can put any clothes back on, “to make it more interesting.” Michael is also the one who suggests that the pairs stay together and each sit on different items of furniture for the same reason. you don’t even try to understand Michael’s logic or his grand plan, but you’re pretty sure it’s got something to do with the way he’s been eyeing his poker partner ever since she took her shirt off.

you and Calum get situated on the couch, taking the blanket that Luke hands to you, mumbling something about “Michael’s idea,” and drape it over your and Calum’s laps, cuddling into him while waiting for Michael to start the movie.

you realize letting Ashton let him pick what to watch was a bad idea less than two seconds after it starts, the cheesy porn music making your mouth drop open.

“you’re making us watch _porn_?” you ask, your voice going up a few octaves on the last word.

“hey, anybody that doesn’t like it can leave.” Michael gives it a few moments, looking around to see if anyone wants to get up, then nods his head. “I’ll take that as everyone’s okay with it.”

you stay cuddled close to Calum as the movie continues, the first little bit setting up the ridiculous plot. when the first girl shows up in a top that is barely covering her boobs, though, you feel Calum tense up beside you. he stays tense as the girl shows off what she’s got as she strips, and you feel it when he clenches his fists really tight when she starts sucking some guy’s dick.

“you can touch yourself if you want to,” you say, and he looks at you with wide eyes.

“are you sure?” you nod.

“yeah. if you don’t want to, I can help you out.” he takes in a sharp breath, not expecting you to say that, but not willing to turn it down, either.

“y-yeah, y-you can do th-that.” you wiggle around until your dominant hand is free, your heart racing as you reach over to his lap and dip your fingers under the waistband of his boxers that are peeking out from his jeans.

“you’ve gotta unbutton ‘em for me, Cal. I can’t do it with one hand.” he moves so that he can get his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, courteously sliding them down his thighs a little so that you can get a hand on him easier.

he gets back close to you again and you rest your hand on his lower stomach, hesitating. a look around the room lets you know that you won’t be the only one giving in to the urges that the movie is bringing forth; there’s definitely movement under Ashton’s blanket and you’re pretty sure Michael and his partner are helping each other out.

seeing that the others are doing it too helps you relax into the idea of giving Calum a handjob under the blanket, so you go right for the gold, palming his dick through his boxers before reaching through the easy-access hole and pulling it out. it’s heavy and stiff in your hand because he’s already hard, and the little bit of precome at the tip helps your hand slide down a little easier.

you bring your hand up and lick it, not wanting the friction to hurt Calum, and you can tell that he just barely bites back a moan when your hand returns to him.

between the hot girl getting fucked on screen and your hand on him, it doesn’t take very long for Calum to come, barely staying quiet as he covers your hand and messes up his boxers with his cum.

you take your hand away slowly, not wanting to cause him any pain in his oversensitive state, letting him come down and get his breathing back to normal before asking if that was okay.

he answers you with a kiss, something you weren’t expecting but aren’t mad about. “it was perfect, babe. but now it’s your turn.” with that, he tucks himself back in his boxers and pulls his jeans back up, then takes your hand and leads you to his room, paying you back for the handjob with his mouth. and fingers. and dick.


	16. You get him a puppy for your anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Request: blurb based off of CALUM and the pictures he posted of the puppies today(:(:

Calum had been dropping hints for months that he wanted a puppy, and you thought that there was no time better than your anniversary to give in to his begging. You get in his car, in the driver’s seat, confusing him for a second but he slides into the passenger seat when you tell him it’s something to do with his anniversary present. You drive into town and tell him to close his eyes when you get to the shops, parking as close to the pet store as possible so he doesn’t have to wait too long. You get out and help him out, making sure he doesn’t trip over anything, and tell him that he can open his eyes when you count to three. You get right in front of the door and let go of him, ready to open the door right when you say “three.” His eyes fly open and immediately go wide, a smile spreading across his face when he sees the tiny blonde puppies in the front corner of the store. He rushes over to them and reaches a hand down into the makeshift cage, his smile getting impossibly bigger when one of the puppies comes right up to him and rubs its nose against his hand. You walk over to the cashier and let him know that you want one of the puppies, going ahead and paying for it while Calum picks one out. He asks if you need stuff like food bowls and toys for the puppy, but you tell him that you’ve been planning this for weeks and already have the necessary things. Calum comes over a few minutes later with one of the puppies in his arms, his face smushed into its neck and that smile still on his face.

“Is that the one you want?” you ask, and he nods, his face not moving from the dog’s fur. “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“She’s a girl. I named her Lady.”

“Well maybe we can find a Tramp to go with her,” you say, smiling as you leave the store with Calum, not being able to help thinking about how Lady will grow up with your little family, maybe being a good guard dog for a baby one day.


	17. You withhold physical affection until he stops smoking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Request ;-))!!! Only if you want to but I know Calum smokes and there is always controversy on how it's bad for you but he looks so hot doing it but imagine you wanted him to quit so you don't give him kisses or affection until he does and it makes him crazy.

“ _God_! Come _on_! It’s been almost two months since you’ve let me kiss you or touch you or make you feel good in any way! Just give me one kiss and I’ll stop complaining about it.” He leans in to kiss you but you pull away, just like you have for the past two months.

“No, Cal. You know what to do if you want to be able to kiss me and touch me and make me feel good again. Just quit smoking and you can have me any way you want me.”

Calum runs his hands through his hair and lets out a frustrated groan. “It’s not that easy! I can’t just quit! What am I gonna do when I get stressed on tour or while I’m recording or something?”

It’s your turn to sigh, the feeling of frustration creeping up on you because he’s being a little bit ridiculous. “I know it’s hard to quit but it’s not like you’ve been doing it on a regular basis for, like, 20 years or anything! You just started smoking, what, last year? And not even regularly, just every once in a while? That shouldn’t be too hard.”

Calum looks like he’s going to keep arguing with you, but right when he opens his mouth, he gets a text. “It’s from Luke. I have to go down to the studio because something happened to the vocals I tracked last week. We can finish talking about this later. I should be back in a couple hours. I love you.” You watch him walk out the door after grabbing his coat and keys, and you can’t help but smile to yourself when you see that Calum left his cigarettes behind this time. It’s gonna be hard to win this one, but you think you’ve got a pretty good shot.


	18. House Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is based on the song House Party by Sam Hunt

_caaaaaal. i’m boooored. come over :(_

_sorry babe. I’m already out. you can join us if you want to. we’re at Jake’s._

_:((( i don’t wanna go out. but i don’t wanna be by myself. can’t you leave? :(((_

It takes him a few minutes to text back. _yeah._

_really??_

_yes, really. be there in 10. what are you wearing?_

_…a tank top and sweats. why?_

_leave em on ;)_

You do as Calum asks and stay in your lazy clothes, only dwelling for a little bit on the fact that they’re super unflattering and you’re about to be in them in front of your extremely hot best friend. True to his word, he knocks on your door 10 minutes later, and you open it and let him in. He’s looking sinful in his tight black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt, his dark gray Converse and one of his many snapbacks (backwards, of course) finishing off the look.

“Hi,” you say, a little confused when he starts moving your furniture around. “What are you doing?”

“Well,” he starts, straining a little when he tries to move the couch by himself. “You didn’t want to go out, but I want to have a good time, so I’m bringing the good time to you.” He takes a couple minutes moving everything to the edges of the room, but when he’s finished, there’s a good amount of empty floor space, more than you thought would ever be in your living room.

“…okay. What does that mean?”

“We’re gonna have a house party!”

“What?! You invited people over and told me to stay in my sweatpants?! Calum!” You move to run upstairs to change your clothes, but Calum catches you with his arms wrapped around your middle, effectively stopping you.

“No, no, no, no, no, babe. Calm down. It’s just us. You and me are gonna have a party by ourselves. Now turn off your TV and turn on some music!”

Again, you do as he asks, plugging your iPod into the fancy speaker system you’d gotten for yourself a couple birthdays ago and putting one of your more upbeat playlists on shuffle. It takes a few minutes for you to get over the fact that you’re gonna be dancing in front of Calum in your sweatpants and a ratty old tank top, but Calum starts doing some really dorky dance moves and you can’t help but join him. 

Calum stays over for a couple hours, orders a pizza, then stays over for another couple hours. By the time the pizza gets there, you’re both tired of dancing, so you turn the stereo off and the TV back on, only arguing for 45 minutes over if you should pick up where you left off on the TV show you were binge watching together or if you should watch a movie, and if you do watch a movie if it should be one you’ve seen before or a new one. You end up watching a movie together, snuggled on your couch, and you can’t help but think that this is a much better way to end your night than what you’d originally had planned.


	19. 1: (looks at a thing) “it’s beautiful” 2: (looks at 1) “yes, it is”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do Calum with Aquarius?
> 
> AQUARIUS: 1: (looks at a thing) “it’s beautiful” 2: (looks at 1) “yes, it is”

“Hey, come look at this!” Calum had been insisting on taking you on a real date for the last six weeks, and you’d finally caved when he’d mentioned something about going to the aquarium. There’s something about aquariums that you’ve always loved; maybe it’s all the different sea creatures you get to see, or all the stuff you learn while you’re there, but there’s just something about them that makes you always up for a trip to one.

You’re standing near the big ocean life tank at the end of one of the more open areas of the building, looking at how all the creatures coexist with each other as they would in the wild. Something small and brightly colored had caught your eye, and you’d called Calum over from where he was looking at the jellyfish. He comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist before resting his chin on the top of your head.

“There’s something hiding behind that coral, right there, do you see it?” You point and Calum bends his knees a little to get on the same eye level as you, his head beside yours now and you know he’s squinting to try and see what you see (he has glasses but refuses to wear them out of the house because he thinks they make him look dorky, no matter how many times you tell him how sexy his is with them on).

It takes him a few moments to find what you’re pointing at, but then he sees it. “That little orange thing?” he asks. You nod and watch as the tiny fish swims out from behind its hiding spot. You gasp as you see all of its colors, the little creature standing out against the background of grays and blues with its bright orange color and large magnificent fins that move even when the fish is still because of the current inside the tank.

You want to reach out and put a hand on the tank, but the barrier in front of you won’t allow you to touch it, not matter how far you reach, so you settle for watching the little fish swim around, occasionally hiding again, but always coming back out to swim some more.

“It’s beautiful,” you sigh, and you don’t know that Calum’s not looking at the fish, but at you, as he has been the whole time, when he says, “yes, it is.”


	20. Cashton: handjob-y goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also posted in Ashton's blurbs

Ashton already knew that Calum had a little bit of an exhibitionist kink. He loves being naked no matter where they are, and there’s pictures on Twitter and Instagram to prove it. He’s even got the other guys to strip down a couple times. It’s no big deal. The fans are used to it. Ashton doesn’t mind when Calum decides to strip down, either. He may or may not have kind of a not small crush on Calum, but he’s not going to let it get in the way of their friendship or the band.

So, when Calum goes around and shows all of them a video of a guy jacking off, Ashton immediately knows it’s a video that Calum took of himself. How the other guys didn’t figure it out, Ashton has no idea, because they have all overheard each other jacking off on the bus, and Calum is sometimes kind of loud about it. Also, the tattoos were a dead giveaway.

To be honest, he was wondering if his not-so-small crush on Calum was ever going to go anywhere past a crush. This is probably a huge flashing sign telling him that, yes, it’s going to go somewhere, and it’s going to go there fast.

Of course Ashton’s affected by the video, but can anyone blame him? Calum’s fit. Anyone with eyes can see that. And Ashton has never been one to deprive himself of the simple pleasure of getting himself off to fit guys getting themselves off. Granted, they’re usually strangers on the Internet that Ashton has never met and probably will never meet, but he’s not complaining about this turn of events at all.

So he messes with Calum. Asks to see more of this guy because, “Man, Cal, he was hot, don’t you think?” and “I’d love to get his hands on my dick like that, wouldn’t you?” and “I wonder if he has any more videos, I’d like to see more of him, if you know what I mean.”

He keeps it up until one day, Calum has had enough.

“Hey, Cal? Could you send me the link to one of those videos you showed me and the guys? Or do you maybe have another one? I just really like watching him, you know? He’s not like the other guys I’ve watched; he’s just going with it, I guess, like. I don’t know. He doesn’t try to over-do it by being loud or flashy or anything like the other guys I’ve seen. It’s just him doing what he likes to himself, you know?”

Calum can’t believe Ashton is talking about him like this. He also can’t believe he’s getting hard from it, fuck.

“Uh, yeah, Ash. I’ll find another one and send it to you.”

So he does. But he has to make it first. And to do that, they have to have a night in a hotel. Their next one isn’t for another three days. Fuck.

Ashton corners Calum about it a few times, but each time Calum says he hasn’t found any more, the guy must have stopped putting them up or something, or maybe he just hasn’t had a chance to record a new one in a while. He’s not lying; he hasn’t had time to record a new one and put it up, Ashton just doesn’t know that it’s _him._

Calum coincidentally finds a new video of “the guy” after the first night they spend in a hotel.

“Hey, Ash, I found another video of that guy, if you wanna see it.”

“Yeah, sure. Can we watch it in your room, though? My laptop’s being weird and the speakers on my phone only work when the headphones are plugged in.” He’s lying. Calum knows that.

“Yeah, that’s fine. After the show tonight?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.” Ashton knows that Calum recorded himself last night. He was in the room right next door, recording himself jacking off, just for Ashton. He feels special, in a creepy, perverted kind of way.

He’s going to mess with Calum when he shows him the video. He has to. Calum’s basically begging for it.

So later, after the show and after their showers, Ashton knocks on Calum’s door, and Calum answers. Shirtless. This is going to be harder than Ashton thought.

“Hey. Shower?” Calum asks, gesturing to the way that Ashton’s hair has started dripping again. He can never get it completely dry with a towel anymore now that it’s longer. And if he puts product in it to make it curlier, nobody has to know.

“Yeah. You?” Ashton asks back, gesturing to Calum’s naked torso. He’s staring. He’s completely fucked. Damn it.

Calum nods. “So, I found that new video of that guy. Do you wanna watch it now?”

“Sure.”

“Do you want me to leave you to it?”

“No, you can stay. If it’s okay with you, that is. I don’t want to make you do something that makes you feel uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s fine. I haven’t watched it yet. You seemed to like him as much as I do so I figured I’d wait and watch it with you.”

“Okay.” Ashton sits against the headboard of Calum’s bed, back straight up and legs stretched out in front of him. He pats the space next to him, smiling, and Calum sits like Ashton is, his phone in his hand.

“Just let me find it …” Calum mutters, going straight to his video library. If Ashton didn’t already know what was up, he would be suspicious of that. He pretends not to notice.

“Here it is. You ready?”

Ashton nods, and Calum starts the video. It’s Calum, of course, standing there with a hand on his dick, stroking slowly. They watch in silence until “the guy” starts going faster, little moans and whimpers escaping from his mouth.

Ashton leans over to Calum and places a hand on his chest, whispering in his ear. “This is so fucking hot, Calum. Look at the way he – see? Listen to him trying not to moan; he’s all gaspy, it’s so sexy. What I wouldn’t give to see this in real life. Where did you say you found this again? Look at the way his hand looks when he – oh, go back, that was good, I wanna see it again.” The “guy” had turned around and bent over slightly and was rubbing one of his fingertips over his hole. Ashton liked it.

Calum was already hard watching himself because of his exhibitionism kink, then he was even harder because Ashton was _right there_ and watching him, and even harder still when Ashton started saying all those things. Now he’s biting his lip and shaking, trying to will his dick down and hoping Ashton doesn’t notice how this is all affecting him, because that would be fucking embarrassing.

“Cal, are you okay? You’re shaking,” Ashton asks, moving the hand on Calum’s chest around and rubbing it soothingly, but also rubbing over Calum’s nipples every chance he gets.

“Y-yeah, I’m, I’m fine.”

“What is it? Is it the video? Did I make you uncomfortable asking you to stay and watch with me? I did, didn’t I? I’m sorry, Cal.”

“No, no. It’s not that, it’s –

“It’s that it’s you in the video and you get off on people seeing you, especially when they say stuff like I just said.”

“How did you -?”

“How did I know? Maybe it’s because you’re constantly jerking off on the bus and I can hear you, or maybe it’s the extremely non generic tattoos that you have that you can plainly see in the videos?”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry. I liked it,” Ashton says, taking Calum’s hand closest to him and pressing it down on his own hard dick, gasping at the feeling of someone else touching him. It’s been so long.

“It looks like you liked it, too,” he says, reaching over to press a hand against Calum’s dick, making Calum groan.

“What do you want to do about it?” Calum asks, already breathing hard.

“I can probably think of something,” Ashton says, rolling over onto his side to kiss Calum, shoving his hand down Calum’s sweatpants as he does so.

Calum grabs Ashton’s hips  and pulls him on top of himself, reaching a hand into Ashton’s basketball shorts just the same as Ashton’s hand is in his sweats.

“How long did you know it was me?”

“The whole time. I wanted to mess with you and see how far you would go. I guess this answers my question.”

“I guess it does,” Calum says, kissing Ashton again and biting his bottom lip, then moving to bite and suck on Ashton’s neck. He finds a particularly sensitive spot and sucks hard on it, and Ashton comes, not even embarrassed that it was kind of fast, his grip tightening on Calum’s dick, making him come as well.

They sit there for a little bit, hands still in each other’s pants, breathing hard.

Ashton finally moves to get off of Calum, walking into the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them off with.

“Remind me to show you videos of me jerking off the next time I want to have sex with someone. That was great.”

Ashton laughs. “I will.”

“I do wonder, though. If that’s what it takes to get a mutual handjob, what am I going to have to do to get you to blow me?”

“I’ll think about it and let you know, but I’m sure it won’t be too much more trouble than this.” Ashton finishes cleaning them up and gives Calum a kiss before tossing the cloth in Calum’s dirty clothes pile and walking out of the room.

Oh, Calum is _definitely_ going to try to get a blowjob out of Ashton. He has to now.


	21. Cashton: Then there's tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Ashton's blurbs

Ashton is scared. Well, not actually  _scared_ scared, but the movie Calum picked out is really creepy and there’s a lot of jump scares and Ashton is a jumpy person to begin with so the movie isn’t helping.

And Calum laughing at him every time he jumps isn’t helping, either.

It’s not that Ashton likes Calum … okay maybe he does and maybe Calum likes Ashton back and they talked about it for like a minute a couple of weeks ago, but Ashton doesn’t want to be the one to make the first move, so he’s waiting on Calum. (The problem is that Calum is waiting on Ashton to make the first move. It’s all a big mess of stupid boy feelings.)

There’s a loud noise in the movie, and Ashton jumps,  _again,_  landing almost on Calum’s lap this time. He keeps getting closer and closer to Calum each time he jumps, which would probably be on purpose if Ashton knew what he was doing and wasn’t so damn scared.

“Hey, Ash?” Calum asks, looking down at where Ashton has buried himself in Calum’s chest, hiding his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Is the movie really that scary to you? I can turn it off and we can watch something else if you want.”

Ashton sighs and peeks out from between his fingers, then jumps and covers them again when the killer comes on the screen. “No, it’s not scary, it’s just that I’m jumpy and stuff keeps sneaking up on me.”

Calum chuckles a little bit because Ashton is probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “Okay, as long as you’re not scared.” Ashton shakes his head and his hair tickles Calum’s chin. They sit there for a few minutes just watching the movie, and Calum decides that now is as good a time as any to make that first move.

“Hey, Ash?”

“Yeah?” It’s muffled from where Ashton has moved up a little and buried himself in Calum’s neck.

“Can you uncover your face? I want to see you.” Ashton does so, and after a few seconds of looking into each others eyes like a couple in a cheesy romance movie, Calum is leaning down and kissing Ashton right on the mouth.

It takes Ashton a second to figure out what is going on, but once he does, he’s content.

Calum, on the other hand, is freaking out. He’s kissing Ashton. Like. Properly kissing Ashton. It’s nice, but kind of uncomfortable because Ashton is squished up against Calum’s side and Calum has to bend his neck awkwardly to reach Ashton and it’s just a mess really.

Ashton breaks the kiss for a second and gets on Calum’s lap properly, straddling him, and, wow, this escalated quickly. Ashton reattaches their mouths and maybe grinds down on Calum a little bit, because why not, and Calum gasps because that feels  _good._ Ashton deepens the kiss and then there’s tongue and they’re making out, which may lead to some grinding and coming in pants while the movie menu screen plays in the background, which may end up with them falling asleep together on the couch and having a serious conversation about what that means in the morning.


	22. Cashton: forceful kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Ashton's blurbs

Calum had thought that it would be a good idea to invite Ashton to this party because Ashton had had a stressful week in the studio and Calum thought a few drinks would help him unwind.

He didn’t anticipate that Ashton would drink too much and end up dancing on the coffee table of this person’s apartment, then step too close to the edge and fall off. He would have busted his head open if Calum hadn’t been right there and caught him, breaking Ashton’s fall with his body.

“Come on, let’s get you home,” Calum says after getting himself and Ashton up off of the floor. “I think you need to sleep this off.” Ashton doesn’t say anything, so Calum takes his lack of response as a yes and half carries him out the door, people making room for him to get by and giving a half-conscious Ashton sympathetic looks because they’ve all been there before, drunk off their asses and needing to be carried home.

Calum thinks that Ashton passes out either before they get to his car or right after he maneuvers Ashton into the back seat, praying that he doesn’t get sick before they get home, because he’s out like a light when they get to Calum’s apartment. Calum carries Ashton bridal style from his car on to the elevator, having the mind to take his keys out of his pocket before picking Ashton up, getting his door unlocked and opened with minimal difficulty. Calum lays Ashton down on his couch, getting the small trash can out of the bathroom and laying it by his head, just in case, before closing and locking his door back.

Calum tries to go right to bed and get some rest, but he’s too worried about Ashton, so he sits at his dining room table all night, with Ashton in plain view, just in case he needs him before morning.

Calum must have dozed off at some point during the night because he wakes up to the sound of Ashton slamming the bathroom door shut and making noises that should only be in a film about getting eaten by dinosaurs. Calum stands up and stretches, checks the time (7:16 a.m.), and gets started on making some breakfast for him and Ashton. He gets headache medicine from above the sink and fills a huge glass with water, placing them on the bar so Ashton can take them when he gets done throwing up everything he’s eaten in his life.

Ashton comes out of the bathroom, his head in his hands and his eyes closed, miraculously not tripping over anything as he stumbles to the bar. He mumbles a “thanks” when he sees the medicine and takes it before folding his arms on top of the bar and putting his head down on them.

“Good morning,” Calum says, mixing together the ingredients for omelettes. “How you feeling?”

“If I felt any better, I’d be dead.”

“Good to know,” Calum chuckles. “Maybe this will be a lesson to not drink that much next time, huh?”

Calum means for it to be light and joking, but Ashton doesn’t take it that way. “Oh, save it. Don’t act like you’re all high and mighty just because I’ve never had to carry you out of anywhere. I was having a good time last night and you dragged me out of there so fast, I don’t know what your problem was -”

And there it is. “MY problem? I saved your fucking life after you fell off of that table! I had to drag you out of there so you wouldn’t hurt yourself! God only knows what else you would have done if we’d stayed. I was just trying to look out for you and keep you safe!”

“Why do you care so much?” Ashton asks, standing up and getting in Calum’s space, which, probably a bad idea. “Why do you give a damn if I bust my head open at a party, or wake up in my own puke, or pass out and never wake up, huh? Why do you care?”

“Because -” Calum has to say it, but he can’t. But he has to. “Because I love you, you idiot! I’ve been taking care of you all these years because I love you. And seeing you get drunk like that last night and almost die, it killed me. Because it’s my job to look after you and make sure nothing happens to you. God, I just - I can’t go on watching you do this to yourself every time you drink. Fuck!” Calum doesn’t realize that he’s moved until he registers Ashton’s face in his hands and Ashton’s lips against Calum’s own.

Calum pulls back, knowing that there is fear all over his face. He drops his hands and turns away from Ashton with the intention of running away and probably moving to another state because that’s obviously the only option he has. He doesn’t need his stuff. He can start over from nothing if necessary. He can’t stay here knowing that he just kissed Ashton. He just can’t.

He’s stopped by Ashton’s hand gently wrapping around his bicep, pulling slightly, just in case Calum doesn’t want to be turned around. Calum means to look everywhere but Ashton’s face, but he catches a glimpse of Ashton’s wide eyes and he can’t look away. Ashton’s eyes have always been Calum’s favorite part of his face, followed closely by the way his two front teeth are just crooked enough to give his smile something extra. He also sees that Ashton’s other hand is touching his lips, and Calum doesn’t know what that means.

“What…” Ashton starts, weakly, before hoping that Calum can read his mind. Calum can’t, unfortunately, so Ashton takes a deep breath and starts again. “You said years. How long…how many?”

Calum sighs. “I don’t know. Two or three? Long enough that I’ve come to terms with the fact that you’re never gonna love me back, and that I’m almost okay with watching you make out with random people every time we go to a party.”

Ashton’s brows come together in a look of confusion, but his eyes are still open so wide. “I. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I would have never done all that if I’d known. I can’t imagine how much that must have hurt, seeing me with all those people.” Ashton huffs out a laugh before continuing. “But you still take me home and take care of me in the morning. You must really love me a lot.” Calum nods, his cheeks pinking up a little under his bronze skin.

“I do,” he says, and Ashton pulls him in a little more, just to get them closer together. “I’m sorry for kissing you. I know it wasn’t–”

“It’s okay,” Ashton says, pulling Calum even closer and giving him a hug. “I know this probably isn’t the way you wanted me to find out, hungover and in the middle of an argument, but I’m glad you told me. I’ll do better about making out with strangers, and I promise that I’m gonna try not to drink so much from now on. I mean it,” he says, pulling away and looking Calum in the eyes. “If you think I’m getting too wasted, you take my drink away from me and pour it down the sink.”

Calum laughs at that, a real, genuine laugh that comes up from his belly. “Are you serious? Drunk You isn’t gonna let me get away with something like that!”

Ashton laughs, too. “I guess you’re right. But try. Drunk Me is a dick. You’ve gotta play dirty if you wanna win against him.”

They both laugh at that, happy that things are resolved for now. Calum continues making breakfast where he left off, hoping that letting the egg and vegetable mixture sit out as long as it did won’t give them food poisoning. They eat mostly in silence, occasionally speaking a thought that comes to their minds and discussing it for a little bit before going back to eating.

When Ashton leaves, he assures Calum that his confession of love doesn’t change anything about their friendship, but as Calum closes his apartment door with Ashton on the other side, he knows that’s not true.


	23. Cake: ageplay request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: What about an ageplay 5sos (cake/cashton) one where they're in their headspace in public so the 'dad' has to get them to behave but they don't and end up getting spanked?
> 
> This is also posted in Luke's blurbs

Luke woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and he’s been in a mood ever since. Calum thought he would have calmed down by the time they got to the mall, but he was wrong. Calum had already twice threatened to spank Luke is he didn’t behave, once before they left the house and once in the car, and Luke had calmed down a little bit, but he’s about to throw a fit in the middle of PacSun because Calum won’t buy him a shirt (“You’ve already got three tops just like it, Luke. I don’t know why you need another one.”) and Calum has had it.

“Luke, sweetie, you’re gonna have to listen to me or we’re gonna go home and you’re not gonna get that big cookie you wanted.” They’ve had this age play dynamic going for a while, and Luke sometimes goes into his younger headspace in public, but all that usually means is that he needs Calum to touch him more, maybe keep a gentle hand on his lower back to remind Luke that he’s safe.

But this, this has never happened before, not in public, at least. Sure, Luke has gotten cranky and thrown a fit at home before, but it’s usually not too bad and Calum fixes it shortly, asking Luke why he’s upset and acting accordingly.

Luke has never, in all the time that Calum has known him, thrown a fit like this in public. Never. There’s got to be something else bothering him because he wouldn’t be making such a huge deal about a shirt if that was all that was wrong.

Calum tries to grab Luke’s arm and pull him in for a hug, because Luke’s about to start crying, and he’s so glad that the only other person in the store is an employee at the other end, but Luke throws Calum off, and that really is the last straw.

“Luke, baby, you’re really testing me today and I don’t want to have to give you a spanking in public.”

Luke stiffens after Calum says that, then slumps in defeat. It’s obvious that he’s not going to get his way, and he’s realized that.

It’s all fine until they’re on their way out of the mall, and they leave through the food court, and Luke sees the cookie stand.

“Daddy, I’ve been good, can I please have one?” he asks Calum, low enough so only Calum hears it. Calum considers it for a second, thinking back to Luke’s almost-tantrum in PacSun and how bad it had been, but then he thinks about how good Luke had been since, and lets him have a cookie.

Luke picks one with sprinkles, something he loves probably more than he loves Calum, and starts eating it. Calum thinks that the day is going to end well, maybe they can go home and snuggle on the couch while watching a movie of Luke’s choice, until Luke drops the big chunk of cookie that he has left.

And he cries out, throws himself on the floor, and starts yelling and sobbing that he wants a new one.

Calum is trying to talk to Luke over the sound of his own wails, “Luke, baby, I’m not going to buy you another one, okay? You’re the one who dropped it, you should have paid better attention to what you were doing,” but nothing is working, and Calum is getting irritated again very quickly.

He leans down and tries to speak calmly in Luke’s ear, tries to tell him to behave or he’s going to get a spanking again, but Luke isn’t behaving, which leaves Calum no choice. Even if it is just a thing that they sometimes do, he can’t be a bad daddy and let Luke think that he can do these things in public without getting punished for it.

Calum would usually take Luke into a bathroom or somewhere more private to spank him; at least, that’s what he’s had planned in his head for if something like this ever happened. He never thought it would, but it’s good to have a plan just in case. But this is bad, it’s very, very, bad, and Calum doesn’t think that he’s going to have time to take Luke somewhere private.

So he spanks him in public. He gets down on one knee and bends Luke over his other knee, and spanks him. And he feels terrible about it. He knows they’re making a scene, and he knows they’ll never be able to come to this mall again, at least in the next few months, but it’s the only way he could get Luke to stop crying over his fucking cookie.

Luke stops crying, probably shocked that Calum actually spanked him in public, and he has a look on his face that Calum can’t read. Calum quickly gets him to stand up and they almost run out of the food court, Calum half-dragging Luke behind him as they head towards Calum’s car.

When they get in the car, and Luke is buckled in, Calum looks at him and immediately starts crying and apologizing.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I really didn’t want to do that, but you just wouldn’t listen, and I couldn’t take it anymore, and I didn’t want to make empty threats and have you think you could get away with it, and, and, I’m so sorry.” He’s sobbing now, and Luke is looking at him strangely.

“Daddy, _I’m_ sorry. I should have stopped when you warned me the first time, and I shouldn’t have thrown such a big fit. I’m sorry for making you do that. I was pushing you and it wasn’t a big deal, and I’m so sorry.”

So Calum is crying, and now Luke is crying, too, and they awkwardly hug over the gear shift, eventually stopping their crying and driving home, where they cuddle on the couch and watch a movie that Luke picks out, just like Calum had planned.


	24. Cake: stuck in a small space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roseycacti asked: cake and gemini
> 
> GEMINI: characters stuck in a small space
> 
> This is also posted in Luke's blurbs

Whoever came up with the bright idea to get Michael his own laser tag equipment for his birthday must have been insane. Like, legitimately, certifiably, _insane_.

It’s their day off and, of course, Michael had decided that everyone was going to play laser tag with him. Never mind that nobody else _wanted_  to play; he’d just handed out the guns and vests to everyone and said, essentially, every man for themselves, but to stick to the large meeting rooms of the hotel, namely the ones set up for their meals.

Which is how Luke finds himself hidden under one of the catering tables, gun discarded by his side, tweeting about how stupid laser tag is when you play with extremely competitive people who will accept no end but their own victory.

There’s a rustling of the tablecloth and Luke picks his gun up again, ready to take out whoever it is (hopefully Michael so he’ll stop terrorizing everyone), but a glance at the person’s black hair tells him that it’s Calum. He sits down with an “oof,” then looks over at Luke like Luke’s the one who imposed on _his_ hiding spot.

Calum’s face softens into a smile after a moment, then he says, “So this is where you’ve been! I’ve been looking for you for ages, mate. Michael’s gone crazy trying to win this stupid game.”

Luke nods. “He’s lost his fucking mind! Like, I knew he was competitive, but this is ridiculous.” Calum hums in agreement and they sit in comfortable silence for a little bit, tensing when they hear the door open, holding their breath until they hear it close again.

“I guess I should have asked this earlier, but it’s cool that I hide here with you, right?” Luke nods and they occupy themselves until they hear the door open one last time, Michael yelling, “I lost, fuckers, you can come out now!”


	25. Malum: kitten!Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: have you heard of kitten!michael cos holy shit that a massive turn on so how about a fic where michael wears his kitten outfit (tail plug, ears and collar) for the first time in front is say calum or lucas, and then they like have sex or someTHING COS NO ONES WRITTEN SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I NEED IT. all thats written for kitten!michael are short oneshots and i need more :((((

Michael has a secret. He’s about to let his boyfriend in on it, and he’s fucking scared. Sure, Calum tells him all the time that he loves Michael no matter what, but Michael knows that this is kind of hard for some people to deal with, and he’s terrified that Calum will leave.

“What are you doing in there, babe?” he hears Calum call from their bedroom. Michael is in the bathroom, with his tail plug in and his special panties (with the hole in the back for his tail to go through) and his collar and ears on, and he’s about to take it all off and go out there and tell Calum that this isn’t important, can’t we just snuggle?, when he hears the bathroom door open.

Michael turns around and tries to cover himself with his arms, but it doesn’t do much. He’s scared, and he can’t read the look on Calum’s face, which makes him even more scared.

“Michael? What’s all this?” Calum asks, walking into the bathroom in only his sweatpants, his voice soft and his eyes wide, unsure of the situation.  _This is it,_ Michael thinks.  _He’s going to laugh and leave, and I’m going to be alone again._

“It’s nothing,” he says, reaching up to take his ears off, but Calum closes the space between them and takes Michael’s hand in his, pulling it down from where Michael was going to take his ears off and kisses it.

“Is this what you were going to show me?”

Michael sighs. “Yeah, but it’s not important because you think it’s weird and you’re gonna leave so can we please just forget about this and go cuddle?”

Calum laughs. He actually fucking laughs. If Michael didn’t already feel stupid, that was the icing on the cake of his embarrassment.

“Michael, babe. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve told you a million times that I love you no matter what, yeah?” Michael nods. “And that includes this. Now why don’t we go to the bedroom and you can show me whatever else you were going to show me, okay?”

Michael nods and Calum keeps hold of his hand, walking him into the bedroom, and doesn’t let go until they’re laying on the bed together.

“So,” Calum starts, looking right in Michael’s eyes. That would usually make him uncomfortable, but it’s Calum, and Michael finds so much comfort in those dark brown eyes.

“You have a tail.”

Michael laughs a little bit. “Yeah, I do.”

“I like it, but how is it attached? I don’t see a clip or anything,” Calum says, guiding Michael onto his stomach and touching the tail, petting it a little bit after he lays down on his side beside Michael, facing him.

“It’s, um … it’s kind of, uh, inside me?” Michael’s embarrassed again, and hides his face in the bend of his elbow.

If he’d been looking at Calum, he would have seen the interested look on Calum’s face turn into something darker.

“What do you mean, inside?” Calum says, then swallows, because his mouth had gone dry.

“It’s, it’s a - don’t make me say it out loud!”

“But I want you to say it out loud.” Michael can hear how Calum’s voice has gotten deeper, and he turns his head to look at Calum, finally seeing the look of want on his face. So Calum likes this; he’s into it. That’s a huge relief; Michael can deal with that. Two can play at this game.

“What do you want me to say, Calum?” Michael asks, putting on his best sexy voice.

Calum shifts them so that they are laying on their sides, facing each other, so he can keep playing with Michael’s tail.

“What I want you to say, is that you think of me whenever you put it in, and how it’s going to hold your pretty little ass open until I can get my cock in you.”

Michael moans at that, because Calum went from zero to filthy in, like, three seconds.

Calum apparently doesn’t like that response because he brings his hand down on Michael’s ass with a slap.

“That’s not what I told you to say, kitten.”

Michael moans again, but before Calum can spank him again, he says, “Okay! Okay. I think of you every time I put it in. I think about how good it feels, when I move it around and get myself hard. I think about how much better it would feel if it was your fingers, or your cock. I love how your cock feels inside me, Calum. I think about it all the time; when we’re in the studio, when we’re on stage, all the fucking time.”

“That’s better. Now are you going to be a good kitten and do what I say?”

“Yes, Master.”

If Calum wasn’t already so hard he couldn’t see straight, that would have done it. This is all very new to him, so he’s not completely sure what to do. All he knows is that he really likes that Michael thinks of him when he’s wearing his tail, and he really, _really_ likes when Michael calls him Master.

“Jesus, Michael. Is that what you’re supposed to call me?” Calum asks, completely hard for it, buy Michael takes it the wrong way and gets embarrassed and hides his face again. _Was that too much? Does Calum not like it? Oh, this was so stupid in the first place -_

“Hey, why are you hiding again? Come out, I want to see your face.” Calum knows that Michael is sensitive sometimes, and he guesses the way he asked that question made Michael think that he didn’t like Michael calling him Master.

“Michael, babe? Um … kitten?” Calum reaches out and tentatively touches one of Michael’s cat ears, finding that they are much softer than he thought. He continues petting Michael’s head until Michael relaxes and uncovers his face, then Calum hears it.

“Michael, are you purring?”

“Hmm? Oh! Yeah. Is it bothering you? I can stop.”

“No, it’s not bothering me. You’ve just never done it before. I like it.” He keeps petting Michael’s head, occasionally scratching his scalp, just listening to Michael purr.

“Calum?” Michael’s voice sounds sleepy when he says Calum’s name.

“Yeah?”

“Could you stop petting me? I’m gonna fall asleep if you keep doing it, and I really want you to fuck me.”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m sorry. Your ears are just so soft, and you were purring; it was so sweet. And you were hiding from me, and I thought petting you might help you come back out, and it did. Why were you hiding, though?”

“It sounded like you didn’t like it when I called you Master.”

“No, I do like it. I like it a lot, actually. I was just surprised when you said it. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all. I want to try to be a good Master for you, but you’re gonna have to help me, because this is all really new to me, and I’m not sure what to do. Is that okay?”

Michael smiles the biggest smile Calum’s ever seen on him, and hides his face behind his hands. Calum can tell that it’s out of excitement, not embarrassment like earlier.

“Yes, that’s okay! I was so scared that you weren’t going to like it at all, and now you really like it! I’m so happy right now. Of course I’ll help you be a good Master to me.”

“Okay. So, um,” Calum has no clue where to begin, and says as much.

“Don’t worry about it,” Michael says, moving so that Calum is on his back and Michael is on top of him, straddling his hips. “I’ll help you out as we go. I’ll help you be a good Master.”

Calum thinks that he will never get tired of hearing Michael call him that.

Michael leans down and kisses Calum, slowly at first, then getting more into it as he goes. While Michael is kissing him, Calum touches Michael all over his body, everywhere he can reach. Michael’s arms start to shake a little bit from holding himself up, so Calum rubs them gently as a sign that Michael can relax his arms and put all of his weight on Calum.

And if Calum can reach around and play with Michael’s tail plug better from this angle, that’s simply a perk and wasn’t intentional at all.

So Calum starts playing with the plug. Gently at first, just petting it and maybe pressing down on it because Michael makes the hottest little noises when he does that, then pulling at it a little bit, not enough to hurt Michael or pull it out, but enough to make him squirm, in a good way.

“Does that feel good, kitten?”

“Oh, yes, Master.”

“If you’re good for me, maybe I’ll take this plug out and replace it with my cock. How does that sound, hmm? Do you want your Master to fuck you like a good little kitten?”

“Yes, please,  _oh_ , I want you to fuck me so bad, Calum.” Calum knows from experience that Michael likes getting spanked when he does something wrong and is in the mood for it, so he spanks him again.

“That’s not my name, kitten. What’s my name?”

Michael has no idea where this side of Calum is coming from, but he’s not complaining. “Oh, fuck,” he says under his breath, then before Calum can spank him again: “Master.”

“That’s better. What do you want to do baby? Do you want me to fuck you?”

“C-can, can I suck your cock? Please?” Michael is so turned on right now that he can barely talk, but he knows that he wants, he  _needs_  Calum’s cock in his mouth.

Calum pets Michael’s head again because he looks scared. “Yes, kitten. You can do whatever you want.”

Michael nods and lets Calum pet him a little more, then leans down and starts kissing and nibbling on his neck in all the spots Calum likes. He moves down to Calum’s chest, spending some time licking and sucking at his nipples, which Calum loves. Michael has him squirming in no time at all, then moves down Calum’s body to where his hard cock is obvious in his sweatpants.

“It looks like you like this as much as I do,” Michael says, squeezing Calum’s cock through his pants.

Calum groans, and Michael pulls Calum’s pants and underwear off all in one go, shimmying down the bed to get them off Calum’s legs. He doesn’t hesitate once he gets back up to Calum’s cock, taking it all the way down in one go. This isn’t the first time he’s had Calum’s cock down his throat, so he’s fine.

“Jesus fuck!” Calum shouts, and grabs on to the bed sheets for dear life. He lifts his head up a little bit to look down and see how Michael is doing, then immediately regrets it because Michael is looking up at him from under his eyelashes and making eye contact and Calum almost comes just from that.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like that - ow!” Michael had scratched his inner thigh and Calum had no idea why.

“Why did you do that?”

Michael pulls off of Calum’s cock, making the most obscene slurping noise that Calum has ever heard.

“You spanked me for not calling you Master, so I scratched you for not calling me kitten,” Michael explains before going right back down on Calum’s cock.

Calum was going to make a witty remark, but Michael does this thing with his tongue that drives Calum absolutely crazy, and he’s speechless.

After a few minutes, Calum is so close, but he doesn’t want to come in Michael’s mouth. He wants to fuck Michael so bad, wants to fill Michael up with his cock, wants to - stop thinking about it because he’s going to come if he keeps on.

Calum reaches down and grabs a handful of Michael’s hair, gently, he doesn’t want to hurt Michael, easing him off of his cock.

“I want to fuck you now, kitten.” Michael’s eyes widen, then he smiles and scrambles back up to the head of the bed to lay beside Calum.

“Do I have to get you ready, or did you already do that for me?” Calum asks, even though he’s sure the tail plug is holding Michael open just fine.

“I already did it.” Michael is breathless from excitement. “The plug is holding me open. I’ve been ready for your cock for so long, Master, I’m always ready for your cock.”

Calum groans at that, because Michael is so hot and he can’t fucking stand it any longer, so he gets up off of the bed and motions for Michael to follow him to the edge.

Michael starts to walk on his knees to where Calum is at the edge of the bed, but Calum shakes his head and points a finger downward, and Michael drops to all fours and crawls over to him.

Calum leans down and gives Michael a searingly hot kiss, guiding Michael up onto his knees by his collar and placing his hands on Michael’s hips, pulling his panties down a little bit as a sign for Michael to take them off. After Michael does so, Calum breaks the kiss, tells Michael to turn around, and situates him so that he is on the edge of the bed, knees bent and up underneath his chest, ass (and tail) in the air.

From this angle, Calum can see where the plug disappears inside of Michael; he can see where Michael is clenched so tight around it. Calum places his hands on Michael’s ass, rubbing lightly to get him to relax, but occasionally rubbing his thumb over where the plug and Michael meet, causing Michael to jump a little and clench right back up.

Calum waits until Michael is relaxed, then starts to pull the plug out. Michael groans when his ass is stretched by the wide base, then sighs when Calum gets it all the way out.

Calum can’t stop staring at Michael. He looks so fucking beautiful curled up on the edge of the bed, open and waiting for Calum’s cock. He breaks out of his reverie and opens the drawer to the bedside table, taking out their lube and a condom. He takes the condom out of its wrapper and rolls it on, then pours some lube on his fingers and slicks up.

“Are you ready for my cock, kitten?”

“Yes, Master. I already said I’ve been ready for so long. Please fuck me,  _please_.”

Oh, Calum is going to fuck him, but he’s going to tease him a little bit first. He lines up like he’s going to thrust in, then just teases the tip of his cock against Michael, which earns him a sharp gasp followed by a groan.

Calum keeps it up, waiting for Michael to say something, which he does.

“ _Calum, please_ , just fuck me already.” Calum spanks him again, which he saw coming, because he didn’t call Calum Master.

"What do good kittens do when they want something, hmm?”

Michael is getting impatient. “I guess they ask for it, which I’ve been doing, so could you please - fuck!” Calum spanked him again, in the same spot as before, so it hurt a little more than usual.

“What do they do, kitten? It’s a simple question.” Calum leans down and starts kissing Michael’s back, his shoulders, the parts of the back of his neck that he can get to around Michael’s collar.

Michael sighs. “I don’t know, Master.”

Calum leans down over Michael again, this time bringing a hand up to Michael’s hair and pulling just enough to get Michael to lift his head. When Calum’s mouth is right next to Michael’s ear, he whispers, “They beg. Will you beg for my cock, kitten? Since you want it so bad?”

Michael is still impatient but he wants Calum’s cock so badly that he decides to overlook his impatience, give in, and beg.

“Master,  _please_  let me have your cock, I’ve been so good for you and I’ve waited so long for it, I’ve wanted it inside me since you walked in the bathroom and saw me earlier,  _please_ , I’m begging you, please fuck me Master, I need - oh  _fuck_.”

Calum loved hearing Michael beg, but he’d been hard for so long, and had gotten so close from Michael’s mouth, that he was beyond ready to fuck him senseless. He pushed all the way in in one go, making Michael groan and close his eyes and grab on to the sheets.

Calum doesn’t waste any time setting a good pace, fucking Michael harder than he ever has. He doesn’t know what it is, but he thinks it’s the combination of doing something new and Michael being comfortable enough to share this with Calum that’s got him so riled up.

Calum ends up coming really quickly, but he’s not bothered by it because Michael is fucking hot like this, and he’s sure nobody would blame him.

He pulls out of Michael and gently flips him over so that Michael is laying on his back with his legs still bent up against his chest. Michael slowly straightens out his legs, wincing as they go tingly from being in one place for so long. It’s after Calum rolls him over that he notices that Michael looks sleepy, which only happens after - 

"Did you come already, kitten?” Calum asks, tacking on the pet name as an afterthought. Michael nods, then yawns and stretches, just like a cat would, and says,

“I came when you did. I always know when you’re about to come because you make this grunting noise and then gasp really loud, so I just let myself go when I heard that. We’re gonna have to wash the sheets later.”

Calum smiles down at Michael, then walks over to the other side of the bed and lays down, patting the space next to him for Michael to join him.

Michael rolls over onto his stomach and crawls into the space next to Calum, curling up into a ball once he gets there, and letting Calum lay a blanket over him as he drifts off to sleep.

They keep up with the kitten play on a semi-regular basis. Michael is much more comfortable in all aspects of his life now that Calum knows and accepts it, and even likes it and requests it sometimes, which is more than Michael could have ever asked for. And if Michael sometimes texts Calum that he’s wearing his tail while Calum is in the studio, or slips the word “master” into everyday conversation as much as possible when Calum is around to hear it, well, that just means that Michael is one happy kitten at the end of the night.


	26. Malum: kiss along the hips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was written for anarchyaustralia from a prompts list of different kinds of kisses
> 
> This is also posted in Michael's blurbs

Michael can’t get the melody out of his head onto the paper and he is so frustrated. He is also frustrated in another way because Calum is walking around fucking half naked like he always does, but the air conditioning had gone out in the studio a couple days ago and everyone here is wearing as little as possible, so Michael should be used to it. But Calum is the _most_ distracting because he’s sweaty and being unnecessarily pornographic when he’s already made of sin anyway, stretching out on couches and shit, causing Michael problems.

Another thing is that Calum is wearing basketball shorts. And he’s got stuff in his pockets weighing them down, so the only thing keeping the godforsaken shorts on his delicious fucking body is his ass, and that’s just barely. So there’s like an inch and a half that’s just his boxer-briefs between his stomach and the top of his shorts, and Michael is going to punch Calum right in the face if he walks into the room Michael’s in one more time.

And he just walked in again, this time eating a banana.

He must be stopped.

Michael thinks that the biggest issue, besides the fact that he can’t get the fucking melody down, and also besides the fact that Calum is definitely being distracting on purpose, is that Michael has to keep his hands to himself and it’s driving him crazy. Every time Calum walks in, Michael just wants to jump up and slam him against the wall and yank those fucking shorts down around his ankles where they belong.

“Hey, Mikey. What are you working on?” Calum asks, laying on the couch in the room Michael’s in and rubbing a hand up and down his own chest, still eating that fucking banana.

Michael can’t take it anymore.

“I’m TRYING to write this melody that’s been stuck in my head since I woke UP this morning, but YOU have to keep coming in looking like THAT while I’m trying to WORK, and GOD Calum not everyone has a perfect body like you and FUCK! I just want to touch you all the fucking time when you’re walking around with almost nothing on especially in those FUCKING shorts because your hips are just SINFUL and I want to LICK THEM but I CAN’T because you’re my FRIEND and that would be WEIRD and … and … just … FUCK!”

Calum is looking at Michael like he has sprouted three extra heads. Michael is pretty sure he’s said way too much. Then Calum does the unthinkable.

He smirks. He actually fucking  _smirks_ and Michael thinks that punching Calum in the face is really the only feasible option he has left.

“Well come over here and do it, then.”

What. “What.” Michael says, turning the question into a statement because seriously, what.

“You said you want to lick my hips. So come over here and do it.” Calum says, stretching out more on the couch, if that’s even possible, and running a hand across the band of his boxer-briefs.

“Okay,” Michael says, and gets up from the desk chair he’s been sitting in, walks over to Calum, and drops to his knees beside the couch. He leans down, puts his face right up to the tight, flat skin between Calum’s hip bones, right below his tummy, and just breathes him in.

He must stay there for a while because Calum nudges him on the shoulder with one of his hands.

“Are you gonna do anything or are you just gonna sniff me?” he asks, smiling, and Michael huffs out a laugh because he’s pretty sure he’s gone crazy and this is just a hallucination but he’s going to make the best of it while he can.

He licks his lips and presses a kiss to Calum’s right hipbone, loving how Calum’s tight skin feels against his lips. Michael keeps kissing along the band of Calum’s boxer briefs, and he is so happy here in this moment that he doesn’t notice how Calum’s breath hitches every time Michael’s lips drag across his skin, or how Calum’s hands are in fists by his sides because  _damn_ he just wants to pull Michael’s hair but that would make this  _real_ and Michael might not want that, or how Calum is the hardest he’s ever been in his life just from this little bit of attention that he’s getting from the guy that he’s had a crush on for ages.

So Calum does put his hands in Michael’s hair, but to pull him up his body and kiss him on the lips,  _finally_ , and tell him everything.


	27. Malum: "you must be faking because Calum can't be THAT good"

I’ve got some serious roommate feels so imagine you live with one of the boys idk maybe it’s Michael but Calum’s your boyfriend and he’s always coming over and hanging out and him and Michael are pretty good friends I mean they’re cordial and polite to each other and talk about video games and music and stuff so it’s not awkward or anything. but things get awkward when you and Calum go to your room for some “alone time” and Michael’s just left sitting on the couch and having to listen to you and Calum make all kinds of ridiculous noises and it doesn’t even matter where he goes because he can hear you and Calum no matter where he is in the apartment and one day he just gets sick of it and he barges into your room and says “you’re obviously faking because nobody can fuck that good” and expects you to kick him out but you just smirk as Calum’s still slowly thrusting in and out of you because you were expecting it and you’re just like “if you don’t believe it you can stay and watch and maybe learn something” and idk what this is it just popped in my head


End file.
